All I Need to Know
by CrueFan21
Summary: In the weeks following the Great Thaw, Anna can't help but wonder if this newfound life of hers can last forever. A sisterly oneshot.


All I Need to Know

A/N: I do not own the artwork. Credit goes fully to the artist.

* * *

Anna hesitated as she stood outside of Elsa's door. This would be the first time knocking on her door since summer was restored to the kingdom. Would she answer this time? Anna was so used to not getting a response out of Elsa, so it made her wonder if it would be the same this time or if things would be different. With an outstretched hand, Anna knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Elsa called out.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief. Things were different. She was glad.

"It's me, Elsa. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Anna."

Anna opened the door, and stepped inside. She found Elsa on the bed reading a book. Elsa put down the book she was reading, and smiled at her.

"Well, hello, Anna. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to come by and say hi, that's all."

"I see. Well, have a seat. Stay awhile," Elsa offered.

Anna was still getting used to all of this. Elsa had never let her come into her room, let alone offer her a seat on her bed.

Anna took a seat beside her sister, watching as Elsa scooted closer to her.

"How has your day been?" Elsa asked.

"Pretty good. Olaf and I went for a walk in the grounds. Other than that, I haven't done much, so I thought I'd stop by and pay you a visit," Anna explained.

"Well, I appreciate you stopping by. I was just catching up on my reading," Elsa said.

"Nice! Anything interesting?"

"I wish. No, this is one of the many books on monarchy that I have to read. I've read it once before many years ago, but now that the gates are opened, I figured I'd read it again, because it has a lot of useful information in it. That being said, it's not a fun read. It's pretty tedious."

"Oh, well if you're reading something important, I'll go. I'm sorry to disturb you," Anna said, beginning to stand up.

"No, please stay. You're not disturbing me. I'm happy that you came," Elsa protested.

Anna sat back down, facing Elsa again. She could tell by the look of sincerity in her eyes that she meant it. Everything was still so new to Anna. The gates being opened, dating Kristoff, and having Elsa back in her life. It was so much to take in, but Anna loved every bit of it. This was the life she had been dreaming about for years. Whoever knew that it would come true? She and Elsa would get to live the life that they always wanted. The life that they deserved. Still, Anna couldn't help but wonder if this would last. Now that summer had returned, and Elsa had control over her powers, would it stay this way? Or would something come in between them again? Anna didn't want to go back to the lonely life that she lived for thirteen years. Those were miserable times. Not just for her, but for Elsa as well. Her older sister deserved a life of happiness. Now that she finally had it, Anna wanted it to stay that way.

"Elsa, will it always be like this?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean, Anna?"

"I mean will life for us always be like this. Us being back together. Things won't go back to the way they were before your coronation, will they?"

"Of course not, Anna. We'll be together for the rest of our lives. You know this," Elsa promised.

"I know, and I'm so happy with the way things are, but I can't shake the feeling that there'll be another wedge drawn in between us. I don't know what that could be exactly, but I'm afraid that it will happen," Anna confessed.

"Anna, I promise you that won't happen. I made some big mistakes in the past, but I vow to never repeat them. I wish I could repair the damage that's been done. I wish I could regain all those years we lost, but I can't. All I can do is be the best sister I can be now and face the future with you."

Those words were just the ticket to set Anna's mind at ease. Elsa had changed a lot in the months since restoring summer to Arendelle. The once scared, reclusive, woman was now full of confidence and determination. It was hard to believe that Anna was responsible for all that.

She took Elsa's words to heart, showing her appreciation by giving her sister a hug; something that she would never take for granted.

"Thank you, Elsa. That's all I need to know."

"You're welcome, Anna. If you ever need anything else, please come to me. I'm your sister. Now and forever. I intend to give you all the happiness in the world."

Anna's eyes began to water. "You already have, Elsa. You're my sister. That alone is all the happiness in the world."

Elsa blushed, while her own eyes began to fill with tears. "You have no idea how much I love you, Anna."

"As I long as I have you to hold, I think I know," Anna replied.


End file.
